1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In the past, vertical articulated robots, horizontal articulated robots (scalar robots), Cartesian coordinate robots, and so on have been developed as industrial robots, and are selected in accordance with purposes suitable for the features thereof. In such robots, a gripping section for gripping the object is moved to a target position, and then the gripping section is made to grip the object.
Such industrial robots are required to effectively grab the object, which takes a variety of unspecified postures, in a predetermined posture in working processes such as an automatic assembly process. For example, in the robot described in JP-A-2009-78312 (Document 1), it is arranged that a chuck mechanism for gripping the object can be rotated by a rotation mechanism in forward and reverse directions around the center shaft for supporting the chuck itself, and further, the rotation mechanism itself can pivot within a predetermined downward angle range with a pivot mechanism.
According to the technology of Document 1, since the control device controls the rotation mechanism and the pivot mechanism, it is conceivable that the chuck can be oriented toward a variety of directions, and the object in a variety of postures can be gripped with the chuck mechanism due to the control of the control device.
However, if the object is, for example, small-sized and lightweight, it becomes difficult to accurately detect the position and the posture of the object using a camera, and accurate positioning of the chuck mechanism for gripping the object is not achievable in some cases. If the accurate positioning of the chuck mechanism is not achievable, the object and the chuck mechanism might have contact with each other at an unintended place during the gripping operation. On that occasion, since the object is lightweight, the object moves in an unintended direction, and there arises a problem that it is not achievable to hold the object at a desired position or a problem that the object flies out of the gripping space.